


Calling Doctor Jones

by butmicoooool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/butmicoooool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is an intern. Gavin Free is his pain-in-the-butt patient. Geoff is unimpressed. Ray does a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Doctor Jones

Dr Geoff Ramsey was ignoring his pager. He had missed his last three chances for a coffee break because of it, and god fucking dammit, he was going to have this coffee break. Cup in hand, he stared down at the bench. It was his favorite bench, ‘ _sit on me_ ’ it cried out to him, until a soft beep broke his trance. Geoff looked at his pager and sighed. 

Turning into room 36b, Geoff’s first sight was his new least favorite patient, a Mr. Gavin Free. Mr. Free had spent the week being obviously sick and obviously ignoring it. Right then, he was sitting up in bed grinning while the intern beside him was stabbing at his chart.  
An awkward silence seemed to fill up the room.  
“Ah Michael, what, uh, seems to be the problem?” Geoff rescued the chart from Michael, who seemed to be trying to crush it. Michael, the intern, glared daggers at Gavin. “This dick wont shut the fuck up.” 

“Hey!” Gavin would have sounded almost hurt if he wasn’t fighting laughter.  
Geoff sighed. He always got the fun cases. “In medical terms please, Michael.”  
“Sorry doc.” Michael straightened and cleared his throat. “The patient is presenting with a textbook case of will-not-shut-the-fuck-up. ...neosis.”  
Geoff sighed again and attempted to read the patient’s chart, but his eyes missed and he just stared at the floor for a bit.  
Meanwhile Gavin continued to beam up at Michael. “Doctor Michael...”  
“NO. No. I am not talking to you. Please redirect all your fucking questions to Dr Ramsey.” Michael flung an arm in Geoff’s direction. Now it was Gavin’s turn to straighten up and clear his throat. “Dr Ramsey. Is Dr Michael free on Friday? 

“Ugh...” that successfully snapped Geoff out of his floor-staring, and into a conversation he really didn’t want to be a part of. Luckily Michael jumped back in. 

“No I’m not, I’m a fucking intern. I’m _busy_ and I don’t have time for annoyingly insistent fucktrucks; especially if they're my patients. Even if they’re cute, I can’t. They’re my _patients_.” His face was bright red, his fists clenched and angry at his sides. Geoff busied himself by pretending to read the chart again.

Gavin quietly whined, high-pitched and annoyingly British, “But, Micoooooooo-”  
“JESUS christ, Gavin, you are a patient I am a _doctor_ I am trying to take care of you, you piece of shit. And I can’t do that if you keep trying to whip your cock out-”  
“That was one time!”

Geoff took that as his cue to leave unnoticed, passing the chart to the floor nurse as he left. Ray took the chart while gliding into the room “Did someone say cock?”  
“He did!” Gavin yelled, pointing accusingly at Michael. Whose face was, at that point, entering dangerous levels of crimson.  
“Gavin, I have your discharge papers here, you just gotta sign ‘em” Ray smiled and handed him some forms “Oh, but wait! What’s this?” Gavin tried to take Ray’s ‘surprised and confused’ face seriously and failed. “If I’m reading this correctly-” Ray continued “-it appears to be some kind of work roster. Hey, Michael!” Ray donned the most shit eating-est of grins. “Looks like you have Friday and Saturday off. Go you.” Ray clapped him on the shoulder as a sign of bro-itutude and then promptly ran away, throwing Gavin a quick thumbs up on his way out. 

“Gavin. You’re such a little shit.”  
“You said I was cute” Gavin pouted.  
“Whatever, I was mistaken.” Michael’s hands relaxed, arms limp at his sides.  
“Gavin looked down at his fidgeting fingers. “Oh.”  
A moment passed. Michael left. 

 

Someone came to collect Gavin the next day. If Michael gave that room a wide berth for the rest of the day, no one brought it up. 

 

Friday night found Michael at the bar, but with Ray instead of his pain in the ass former patient..  
“What was up, man?” Ray said “You were tripping over yourself with that kid when he came in.” Michael shrugged. “Dude, he was my fuckin’ patient. There’s a line-“ he drew an imaginary border across their table with his bottle “-and you don’t cross it. Plus I was not tripping over myself. Get your fucking facts straight. I was playing it cool. Dick.” Ray laughed. “Yeah super fucking cool, blushing anytime he so much as _breathed_. And, jeez, when he heard you talking to me about your big crush on him, he fucking ran with that shit. You were a teenaged girl with a crush around him, bro. Sorry to tell ya.” He sipped his beer “Actually no wait, not sorry.”  
“Fuckin’ prick.” Michael picked at the label on his bottle. “I played it cool.”  
“Why didn’t you go for it though?”  
“I couldn’t – he was a patient! Can your brain not process that fact?”  
“Yeah it’s processing the fact that you’re a pussy.”  
“Shut the fuck up.” But there was no bite behind it. Ray sighed. He was fed up with Michael’s shit.  
“Look man, he was your patient. Was. I’m not saying you should have jumped him while he was still vomiting all over the place. But it wouldn’t have hurt you to meet him here tonight instead of me.”  
Michael’s label was completely shredded at this point, so he moved onto the coasters.  
“Yeah” He said quietly. “Maybe I should have. You’re still a dick though.” He didn’t like it when Ray was right.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Ray stood up and drained the last of his drink. “I gotta take a piss, try not to miss me”  
“I won’t”  
Ray winked as he walked off, leaving Michael on his own to glare angrily at the ripped up bits of coaster and label scattered on the table.

 

Just as Michael was considering sending out a search party to find Ray, Gavin appeared. “Hello, Michael!” He chirped as british and annoying as ever. He adjusted the purple polo he was wearing as he sat down on the stool next to Michael, head up and shoulders back, he gestured to himself. “I’m all better now!” Michael wanted to punch the stupid grin right off his face, but he just ended up smiling despite himself “You do look better.” He admitted. Gavin’s grin skyrocketed into ridiculous levels of stupidness. “I mean, ugh, you don’t look like absolute shit.”  
“Aw Michael” He cooed “You really do care!” Gavin then leapt at Michael, jumping of his chair and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck. He proceeded to make embarassingly fake kissing noises until Michael pushed him away. But they were both laughing. “Did Ray have anything to do with this?”  
“No” A distant voice called from the other side of the bar. The place was quiet enough that the voice carried, Michael looked over just in time to see Ray’s head disappear.  
“You little shit” He cursed, but his smile matched Gavin’s. “You’re both dicks.”  
“Yeah well, you like dick so..”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Thats the plan!” Gavin hopped off to the bar and returned with two drinks.  
“No, I think I’ve had enough, thanks.” Michael said.  
Gavin scoffed. These are both for me!” He proudly took alternating sips from each bottle. Michael laughed again. He knew he looked like an idiot and he didn’t give two shits. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. 

 

They stumbled into Michael’s apartment an hour later. Not drunk, but a happy mix of tipsy and giddy. Gavin had made a stupid bet that Michael couldn’t toss a coaster into a girl’s bag a few tables over. Michael missed the shot and Gavin just would not shut up about it. “I won, I won, Michael!”  
“Yeah, well fucking done. Now shut the fuck up.”  
“Michael, Michael, Micha-”  
“WHAT.”  
“You’re cute when you’re angry, Michael.” Gavin pecked him on the cheek and ran away, diving onto the couch and hiding his face in the cushion.  
“Wow, did you really just do that?” A muffled no came from the sofa.  
“Yeah you fucking did.” Michael chuckled and plonked himself down next to Gavin, who was curled up with his face smushed into the arm of the sofa. Michael put his hand on Gavin’s back and began to rub small circles with his thumb. “Whats my prize for winning?” Gavin asked, turning his face so he could be heard.  
Michael laughed and added his other hand, he had to twist awkwardly to get both his hands rubbing Gavin’s back, but he was rewarded with a quiet moan. Michael leaned over so his lips were at Gavin’s ear “I’m sure we can work something out” he whispered. Gavin nodded slightly. He bit down on his lip, eyes scrunched shut.  
“C’mere” Gavin was pliant as Michael moved them to sit cross legged, face-to-face. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” his voice was soft but it sat heavy in the space between them.  
“Me too.” 

Gavin licked his lips and Michael knew it was all over. Gavin’s hands came up to cup Michael’s face. “What do I get for winning the bet” he said in a breath against Michael’s lips. He closed the gap between them, opening Michael’s mouth with his own; he poured himself into the kiss. Michael’s hands slid slowly under Gavin’s shirt.“Fuck” Gavin uncrossed his legs and climbed into Michael’s lap. “Fuck” Michael echoed. His hands got greedy, trying to feel all of Gavin at once. They eventually settled on his ass, as Gavin tangled his hands in Michael’s hair. He tugged just enough to get attention, not to cause pain.  
“Gavin?” Michael said, a little breathless, as Gavin moved down to press kisses along Michael’s jaw, down his neck. He pulled back Michael’s shirt to get at his shoulder. “Mmm?” He answered eventually, when his brain had registered that Michael was trying to ask question.  
“This... Is this,” Michael took his hand off Gavin’s ass to gesture between them “Is this just a one time thing? Or is this a first date kinda thing?” Michael felt so stupid asking this when they were both obviously hard and about two seconds away from being naked. 

Gavin pulled back a bit and took a long look at Michael. “Well I was hoping this wouldn’t be the, ugh, the last time I see you. I really like you, Michael.” It was Gavin’s turn to feel stupid. He ducked his head and hoped Michael couldn’t see him blushing in the dim light. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.” Michael nodded and took Gavin’s mouth in another kiss. Then Michael was tugging Gavin’s shirt up and off him, slamming it down on the couch beside them. He made to take his own off, but Gavin stopped him. “Wait, wait wait!” Michael’s hands froze at the hem of his shirt. “Is something wrong?” A slideshow of worst case scenarios flashed in his head. “Did I do-“  
“No, no.” Gavin shushed him. “I just-” He swallowed and took a second to catch his breath “I want to- I mean it when I say I really like you. I don’t want to rush anything. I’m sorry it’s stupid. I-”  
“No I get it.” Michael meant it. He nodded and Gavin got off him and sat down heavily beside him.  
A beat of silence passed between them.

“Fuck it.” Gavin jumped back into Michael’s lap and resumed where they left off. “We can slow down tomorrow, right now I need to get you naked.” Gavin slid down and grabbed a pillow for under his knees. He unzipped Michael’s fly. “Hips up!” he ordered and pulled Michael’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles the second his hips were lifted.  
“Jeez, Gavin. Give a guy a-” Michael choked on the end of his sentence as Gavin decided to start sucking on the tip of his cock. He pulled off and grinned up at Michael “Sorry, were you saying something?”  
Michael shook his head. He chest was heaving, breath coming in harsh inhales. “Fuck, Gavin. Just. Fuck fuck fuck.” Michael threw his head back and moaned - more in frustration that lust. “Can you just- gah”  
Gavin sat back on his haunches. He brought his hand to his chin and seemed to contemplate his situation. “Aha!” he snapped his fingers. “This is my prize!”  
“What?”  
“Teasing you.” Gavin’s smirk was downright _wrong_. He licked slowly up Michael’s cock. He concentrated his tongue on the head while his hand reached down to cup Michael’s balls. “GAH- ugh no. not there.”  
“Not good?” Gavin asked. He moved up to steal a quick kiss, but Michael hid his face in his hands.  
“N-, ugh.” Michael shook his head. “not good.” Gavin pecked him on the back of his hand and moved back down. “It’s ok, I gotcha” He went back to trailing slow circles on the head of Michael’s dick. Gavin looked up at Michael through his lashes. Michael had gotten over his embarrassment, his hands were tight fists either side of his thighs and he kept his eyes locked onto Gavin’s.  
Gavin wasn’t satisfied though. He grabbed Michael’s hands and put them on top of his head.  
“Will you just please fuck my mouth?”  
“What?” Michael spluttered. He pulled his hands from Gavin’s head like he was made of fire. “Gavin, are you serious?”  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I met you like five minutes ago and suddenly you want me to fuck your mouth.”  
“Michael, we meet two weeks ago and the only thing that got me through those days was the thought of you grabbing my hair and pushing me down onto your cock until I choked on it.” Gavin absentmindedly stroked Michael’s dick while he spoke.  
“Really?”  
“Honest to god.”  
“Right. Let’s fuckin’ do this then.” Michael stood up and pulled his shirt off, then stepped out of his jeans. Gavin waited impatiently, still on his knees.  
Without warning Michael grabbed Gavin’s hair and pushed his face into his crotch.  
“This what you want?” Michael aimed for part dirty-talk part actually making sure Gavin was ok.  
Gavin nodded. “Yes.”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, please”  
“Thats better. You can suck me off now.” And Gavin did just that. There was no teasing this time, it was straight down to seeing how much he could take and how quickly he could take it.  
“You gettin’ my dick nice a wet?” Michael’s grip was loose enough that Gavin was free to set his own pace. “You wanna see how much you can really take?”  
Gavin moaned around Michael’s cock. “Alright then.” Michael gripped Gavin’s hair a little tighter, to keep the squirmy bastard still, and carefully moved his hips. He caught Gavin’s eye, his pupils were blown, spit slid down his chin. He looked _filthy_. Michael stopped holding back and thrust all the way into Gavin’s mouth and held him there.  
“Fuck. You’re so good, Gavin. You’re such a good cocksucker. Fuck. You’re beautiful.” Michael kept up a steady stream of praise as he slowly fucked into Gavin’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer. “I’m gonna come Gav, where you want it?” He stopped moving to let Gavin answer, but Gavin just picked up where Michael left off, sucking right down to the base of Michael’s cock before coming back up. “Fuck Gavin I’m-” With a grunt Michael came in Gavin’s mouth. Every nerve in his body sang as Gavin swallowed him down. “Fuck” he moaned and sank down to Gavin’s level. He brought his arms around Gavin’s waist and pressed his face to the place between Gavin’s neck and shoulder. Gavin’s hands rubbed soothing circles in his back.  
“God, you’re fucking perfect. Here,” Michael undid and pushed down Gavin’s jeans “let me help you out”  
“Ugh, I’m really close.” Gavin warned and Michael began to jerk him off.  
“Come for me, C’mon” Michael spoke quietly, directly into Gavin’s ear. He pressed soft kisses across his cheek, jaw and neck. “Come for me, Gavin.” That was an order. An order that pushed Gavin right over the edge, he slumped against Michael. They sat there for a while on the floor, leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders, until their breathing died down and they could think again. 

“You staying the night?” Michael asked. His voice sounded strangely loud in the quiet room.  
“Yeah, if that’s alright.” Gavin kissed him, short and sweet. “Should we take it easy now?”  
“Yeah.” Michael deepened the kiss, but Gavin broke it before he got too into it. “Bedroom?”  
“Bedroom.”  
Michael led Gavin by the hand, both of them naked and giggling.  
"...Or tomorrow." Gavin suggested as they got into bed.  
Michael smiled against Gavin’s mouth. “Yeah, tomorrow.”


End file.
